German Patent Application No. DE 195 06 364 C2 describes a vehicle control system in which the instantaneous position of a vehicle and the trajectory to a destination is determined with the aid of a navigation device. The vehicle velocity and a steering system for controlling the steering angle are set in such a way that the vehicle is able to reliably negotiate a curve.